User talk:Colouratura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:573487|Discussions page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 17:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Apologies Sorry about that, blogs and forum posts have a tendency to turn into back-and-forth conversations, but we try to limit the WW to conversation/feedback on the story itself. Sorry about that likely blowing up your email. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Templates You can use this template on the article page: if you are certain the story is not up to quality standards or if you just want an admin to weigh in on it. That being said, certain stories in the Historical Archives will not be deleted or the story you mark for review may end up staying on the site if an admin finds it does meet QS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Banned Possibly, but since we really don't allow users to have multiple usernames and their message seems overly dramatic, I left their talk page open to contest the temporary ban if they want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Ninjas Yeah, sometimes I'm able to get to stories pretty quickly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:55, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :I got our notification system to ping me on new pages and edits. Sometimes it works, sometimes not. What kinda dog do you have? Bit of a dog person myself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:59, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Cute, I know those hypoallergenic dogs are a bit more maintenance with constant trims and baths, but they really make it easier on people with allergies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:04, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :::With my little bit of experience as a dog trainer (Paws for a Cause), I learned the best way to eradicate behavior is to not reinforce it. Once they start mouthing your hand, stop petting them and heap on praise when they don't mouth your hand while you're petting them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:12, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, my parents tried to put on sour-tasting spray on the glass to stop my dog (a Rottweiler) from licking it when I was a kid. Turns out that flavor was all he needed to encourage the behavior. He ended up licking windows after that point in an effort to try and find out where they had misted the glass. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:18, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wanted I'm not sure what cleaning up those pages entails so I'm uncertain about what you can do for them. If you're looking for something valuable, the writer's workshop could always use reviews. I've been trying to review them lately, but RL has been getting in the way (got family visiting and I'm trying to get everything in order) so help there would be nice. That being said, if you're uncomfortable giving reviews and know how to properly fix up those wanted pages, feel free to go ahead. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:24, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, any help is appreciated, just don't burn yourself out trying to get them all (as some are in forum posts, blogs, and comments, where will likely be a few that I'll take a crack at when I get some free time). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:53, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're probably right. I messaged our expert bot wrangler and will see what they can cook up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:21, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Yup, it's just a matter of waking the bot up and seeing what the handler can manage without upgrading the admin-bot into Skynet. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:29, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Conflictagories Hmm, I would have guessed higher as there are some longer stories that may incorporate multiple different entities. Well, it's good to know that are admins and users are keeping the conflicting categories down to a minimum. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to drop by to thank you for marking stories down. We are currently very busy and this helps a lot. Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 17:16, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :Welp, and here I am using the recent activity without even addons and what not. Have a good one. MrDupin (talk) 19:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Snazzy tool, but I don't really need one, the RA feed gets the job done for me. Thanks though! MrDupin (talk) 18:18, June 5, 2017 (UTC)